


Taken Care Of

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are very busy, I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Care Of

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "You've Got the Love" (Florence + The Machine)

It was well past midnight— even on Atlantis’s twenty-seven hour clock— when Elizabeth left her office. Her eyes felt heavy, her feet felt heavy… she knew she should probably eat something, but she didn’t think she was capable of doing anything but going back to her quarters and passing out on her bed.

She opened her door, and stopped short. “Radek?”

He stood from her desk, where he had been arranging a plate of food. “You are very busy, I know,” he said. “But you push yourself too hard, Elizabeth.”

“I…” she began, but it was true.

“Let me take care of you,” said Radek, softly.

Elizabeth paused, then smiled. “All right.”

THE END


End file.
